Reste avec moi
by Laly12
Summary: Souvenir de Sasuke avec Itachi, grand frère idéal à l'époque où tout était simple pour les Uchiha, Joyeux anniversaire Itachi ! Présence de spoils, jusqu'au scan de cette semaine pour la situation dans laquelle il se souvient !


Disclaimer : Tout appartient toujours à Mr Kishimoto ^^

Rating : K

Résumé : Souvenir de Sasuke avec Itachi, grand frère idéal à l'époque où tout était simple pour les Uchiha, Joyeux anniversaire Itachi !

Note : Je sais que ce n'est pas très long, mais je préfère qu'il soit court et bien fait, qu'il vous plaise ce mini OS, que même vous retrouviez une part de vous en tant que grande soeur ou petite soeur (ou frère ?) qu'avoir fait un long OS totalement à côté de la plaque :p

Donc, en espérant que ça vous plaise ^^

PRESENCE DE SPOILS, si vous ne lisez pas les scans, je vous spoile les derniers, puisque je situe ce moment ou Sasuke se souvient de ce moment à la fin de l'histoire actuelle (donc au niveau du Jump de cette semaine quoi), je vous ai prévenus, si vous ne voulez pas être spoilés, je ne vous force pas à lire ^^

Sasuke avait eu envie de pleurer, simplement de laisser encore couler quelques larmes de plus, quand son frère lui avait une fois de plus fait une ultime pichenette avant de disparaitre...

Les souvenirs du passé qu'il avait évoqué devant lui, ce passé qu'il avait vécu avec ce grand frère adoré lui revenait par vagues.

Les entrainements, les pichenettes, les câlins, mais surtout, surtout les nuits où il faisait des cauchemars et où il n'appelait pas sa mère mais Itachi...

Lui dire adieu une deuxième fois était presque trop dur, tout simplement. Surtout qu'il avait désormais la confirmation que tout cela était la vérité. Qu'Itachi ne l'avait pas fait pour des broutilles, mais parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix.

Sasuke se serait donné des claques pour avoir cessé de croire en Itachi durant 10 ans... Et pourtant, il ne pouvait plus lui obéir. Comment, comment pourrait-il ne serait-ce que songer revenir à Konoha quand les membres du conseil vivaient encore là-bas, heureux. Alors que... Alors qu'Itachi et lui n'avaient eu que le chagrin et la haine durant 10 ans !

Alors qu'on avait volé leur vie... Qu'on avait gâché un lien que Sasuke pensait indestructible, dans l'innocence de ses 6 ans...

"Au secours ! Itachi ! Nii-san !"

Un cri, un seul, Sasuke savait qu'il viendrait. Il lui suffisait d'entendre sa voix affolée pour débarquer en quelques secondes. Et sa mère ne venait plus depuis au moins un an, puisque Itachi était plus rapide et plus efficace pour le calmer.

"Sasuke... Ca va ?

-Oui, ça va mieux quand tu es là grand frère.

-De quoi tu as rêvé ?

-Je... Tu... Tu partais en mission et tu ne revenais pas... Tu mourais... expliqua Sasuke toujours affolé, les cauchemars sont toujours si frappants de vérité...

-Chuuut, je suis là... Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, ça va aller... souffla Itachi en allant s'asseoir sur le lit de son frère pour le prendre dans ses bras.

-Oui..."

Itachi essuya de sa main les larmes qui perlaient aux yeux ébène puis s'allongea aux côtés de Sasuke qui l'agrippa de toutes ses forces pour l'empêcher de partir.

"Reste-avec moi..."

C'était toujours la même chose quand Sasuke faisait un cauchemar, Itachi finissait sa nuit dans son lit, Sasuke aggripé comme une sangsue à son torse. Itachi avait donc fini par ne même plus tenter de se libérer, parce que ça le réveillait et qu'il recommençait jusqu'à ce que son frère renonce à retourner dans sa chambre.

Tsss, petit frère borné, quand il avait une idée dans la tête... Et ça se confirmerait plus tard...

Sasuke avait toujours trouvé ça ironique, que celui qui le libérait de ses cauchemars dans son enfance, l'ait plongé ensuite dans un cauchemar permanent.

Et en apprenant qu'en réalité, Itachi n'avait fait que le protéger comme un enfant depuis le début jusqu'à sa mort, il ne pouvait qu'idyller son frère, malgré les erreurs qu'il avait pu commettre. Itachi n'avait pas eu le choix, et il l'avait sauvé, lui, enfant innocent dans un conflit d'adultes.

Et Sasuke en avait également eu la confirmation, Itachi ne regrettait pas de l'avoir sauvé, même si Sasuke était devenu ce qu'il ne souhaitait pas, il l'aimait toujours comme avant. Cette pichenette sur son front, pour dire "désolé, une prochaine fois" ou plus récemment pour dire "désolé, c'est la dernière fois" , en quelque sorte un adieu, une plaie que le temps ne pourrait jamais effacer... Itachi aussi ressentait le malaise dans l'air, les adieux qui flottaient...

Si Sasuke avait pu, il aurait juste sauté au cou d'Itachi, l'aurait serré pour l'empêcher de retourner là-bas. Pour ne pas le perdre une fois de plus...

Mais tout ce qu'il put souffler, juste avant qu'Itachi ne disparaisse complètement, ce fut quatre mots...

"Tu vas me manquer..."


End file.
